Mine
by ScarredSilver
Summary: Fantrolls so don't read if you don't like, no canon characters, has nothing to do with canon characters, just my troll and my bff's troll, bad writing is bad, bad summary is bad, read at own risk, because it's Yuri..I might make a chapter two but idkkk


**I forgot WHY I started writing this, I think it was a bribe to get my friend to go to bed..**

**But after months I finally got it done!**

**Yeaaah I should finish those chapter storiesss**

**But I keep writing one shots...**

**I'm sorry...**

**read at own risk**

**..._since there's yuri..._**

**_...and bad writing..._**

* * *

Rajhea glared at her computer screen, pesterchum up and running with a chat box open full of her own messages to Baerah. Her moirail wasn't answering again. "I bet she's with that one troll…" the green blood growled quietly under her breath as she started typing another message. It was a threat this time saying if she didn't pick up she would do something about it. Still the teal blood didn't answer. Rajhea growled a bit more under her breath before pushing herself up out of her chair, almost flipping it over backwards but she hardly noticed. She was too mad. Her moirail wasn't there. She didn't have a problem like usual but her moirail was still suppose to be there for her no matter what right?

The green blood wasn't going to take it again. Baerah had been hanging around the one rust blood and Rajhea was sure her moirail was starting to feel flushed for him. She couldn't have that happen. She would lose her for good then. In Rajhea's opinion they were the best moirails ever, Baerah played instruments and Rajhea sang. They were perfect for each other. It's why they were moirails. But if another troll wormed his way between them it would ruin everything. "I wont allow it." Rajhea said coldly, going to the door of her hive and grabbing her mace that she left by the door. She was going to make sure Baerah stayed with her and gave no attention to anyone else. She was her moirail. Hers and no one else's. No short low blood was going to steal her away.

Baerah yawned as she stretched out on the pillows she had placed under the giant windows that were fixed into the earth so she could see out from inside her hive. She had fallen asleep late the night before, having stayed up hours after her moirail passed out working on a song for her as a gift. The teal blood groaned as she felt how stiff she was, having fallen asleep sitting up half way and holding her guitar. She forced herself to get up and she placed her guitar back down on the pillows, waiting a minute for the feeling to come back to her legs before she started walking to the other side of her hive to the tunnel that lead to her room so she could clean up. She was suppose to meet her new friend Mellon later and was going to play what she had so far for him to see if he thought it was good or not.

The troll stopped as she got to the entrance of her room and saw her computer was still on. She frowned, having thought she turned it off, and went over to it. She might as well turn it off since she was leaving soon anyway. Baerah looked at the tabs she had left open by accident and noticed her pesterchum flashing meaning she had a message. She felt her heart jump with guilt, knowing it was most likely her moirail, and she opened it. She groaned and rubbed her head as she read over the mass spam of messages Rajhea sent her and tried to reply with a sorry and an explanation as to why she wasn't answering as fast as she could. Once she had sent it she waited a few moments before going to clean up, figuring she would find Rajhea's response once she came back.

After a few minutes she had taken a shower and changed her clothes, not bothering to dry her hair since it stuck up in a mess no matter what she did. She went back to her computer and saw Rajhea still hadn't responded. _Great she's probably mad at me._ Baerah sighed and shook her head, feeling guilty now as she went back into the main part of her underground hive, grabbing her guitar and putting it on before heading to the entrance tunnel, adjusting the guitar strap a bit as she walked. "Good morning Baerah." the teal blood halted as soon as she heard someone talking to her and she looked around quickly before realizing it was Rajhea's voice. "Rajhea?" she blinked, catching a slight gleam from behind one of the trees of her forest like land causing her to look over.

Baerah realized it was her moirail's mace and she started smiling, sure it was her now since it was her weapon. "What are you doing over there? Why didn't you come in?" she asked, walking over towards where she thought her moirail was. "Rajhea?" she blinked and looked around the tree, seeing only the green blood's mace was left there leaning against the bark. "You're not going anywhere Baerah." Rajhea said, stepping out behind her from one of the other trees and grabbing a fistful of her moirail's damp hair before shoving her head into the tree hard to knock her out. She would have used her mace but she didn't want to risk killing her. Not yet. Baerah was only able to let out a startled yelp as her head made contact with the dense object and lost consciousness, falling down with only Rajhea's grip still on her hair keeping her up.

"You're not going anywhere at all."

* * *

Baerah started feeling a throbbing pain in her head, making her groan as she started to regain consciousness. She ground her teeth together as the pain grew worse the more she woke up and she moved her hand to put it over the area that was aching but her hand wouldn't move. She tried to move it again but she felt something around her wrist, holding her hand back. The teal blood attempted to move her other hand but it was restrained too. She stopped moving for a second and managed to think around the pain, realizing her arms were up above her head and they felt stiff, meaning they had been like that for at least an hour. Finally, she forced her eyes open and tried to look around but the room was dark and the aching in her head made it hard to keep her eyes open much, reverting to closing them a bit to try and reduce the pain.

Baerah squirmed slightly and then stopped as she heard a clinking noise, her brain registering it as metal on metal. She grew completely still this time, not from the pain but from a sudden fear that she didn't know where she was or what was going on. She couldn't see the room well and she tried to remember what had happened. Her eyes opened back up all the way as she remembered waking up and seeing all the messages Rajhea sent and then going outside and seeing her moirail's mace without the troll it belonged to. "R…R-Rajhea?" Baerah started to try and pull her arms down again as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. _Why is it so dark in here?_ she thought to herself, becoming a bit more worried now. She moved her hands and grabbed at whatever was around her wrists, catching a hold on a small but strong chain.

Handcuffs. She was sure that was what was keeping her from putting her arms down. She tried to look up towards them but the movement made a surge of pain go through her head so she stopped and tightened her grip on the chain, attempting to pull it hard enough to break the metal. The troll bit her lip and tried to ignore the pain as she shifted slightly. She could feel something soft under her and multiple softer things under her shoulders and head. _Am I on a bed? _her hands let go of the chain for a second and moved up farther, making contact with a metal pole which confirmed her question, she was handcuffed to a headboard which meant she was handcuffed to a bed. Baerah moved her hands back down to the chain and grabbed it again, pulling harder on it but it still wouldn't break.

She jumped as she heard a door open and flinched when light hit her face and lit up the room, making her close her eyes and hide her face against her arm. "Oh look who woke up." Rajhea said, not sounding amused or upset. Baerah tried to move her face away from her arm as she heard the door shut and felt weight next to her on the bed. "R-Rajhea why am I in here? Why did you handcuff me?" she asked, her voice cracking a bit from the pain still in her head but the light was gone so it was helping. Baerah tensed up as she felt something heavy rest on her stomach and she made herself look down, seeing the other troll's mace sitting on her. Her teal gaze traveled to her moirail's face, her eyes having adjusted enough to see that Rajhea had a solemn look on her face as she gripped the handle on her weapon. "I'm making sure you don't leave." she answered simply.

"W-what?" Baerah stammered, not sure what she meant. "Where am I going? I..I was at my hive…" she trailed off as she felt more pressure being put on her stomach and her attention went back towards the mace. "You never answered me. And you were going somewhere." Rajhea replied pressing a spike on the mace into Baerah's shirt, able to feel her flesh bowing beneath the pressure, and only stopped when she heard her moirail gasp in pain. "I-I-" "Save it." the green blood cut her off and lifted her mace off her. "I'm going to make sure you never leave me. Never." she put the mace on the bed next to Baerah and reached into her pocket, taking something out that Baerah couldn't turn her head enough to see. "W-what are you doing?" the teal blood tensed up as she watched her moirail move closer. She had never been afraid of her until now. Nothing like this had ever happened before.

She flinched as she saw Rajhea's hands move to her neck, holding whatever she had, and closed her eyes tightly, expecting some blade to make contact with her skin but instead something went around her neck, being pulled so tight she could feel her airway being restricted. Baerah gasped for air and opened her eyes, trying to move away from Rajhea but she kept a grip on the thing around her neck, pulling it even tighter until she stopped moving. The teal blood started coughing as the green blood grabbed the object, making her realize it was a collar. "I told you, you're not going anywhere." she said, a smirk coming across her face now as she jerked on the collar and pulled Baerah's face closer to her own when she leaned forward.

Baerah choked as the collar was pulled and flinched again, trying to lean away from her moirail who just pulled her closer and reached under the bed, pulling something up that she couldn't see because of the way her head was leaning. She heard metal clinking against metal again and felt Rajhea let go of the collar, her head falling back a little but not by much. She had attached a leash to the collar. Baerah felt her face heat up with embarrassment. What was her moirail doing? She wasn't a woofbeast! "R-Rajhea-" she started to gasp out but was cut off as the green blood jerked on the leash, causing her to choke again. "Yes Baerah?" she asked, starting to sound sweet as she used her free hand to run her fingers down her moirail's cheek back to the collar and then past it, going to the collar of her shirt and then finally stopping.

Baerah was only able to let out a strangled whine as she tried to ignore the touch from the green blood, looking off to the side. Rajhea's fingers slipped under the collar of the greenish teal striped shirt Baerah was wearing under her black one, making sure her nails scraped against her moirail's skin before she moved away from her, letting the leash go so Baerah's head fell back against the pillows. She was glad some of the pressure was taken off her neck but it still hurt, bad, and it was difficult to breath. Her attention quickly went back to her moirail, trying to see what she was going to do, and she saw her move to the other side of the room, grabbing a box and bringing it back over. She was smiling and it was making Baerah uncomfortable, she never really smiled like that to her and she was sure it wasn't good. Rajhea stopped at the end of the bed and grabbed one of Baerah's legs, making the teal blood yelp in surprise as she felt something being wrapped around her ankle and then her leg being pulled down, making her slip farther down the bed so her wrists were really being pulled against the handcuffs.

"W-what are you doing?" she stammered, wheezing a bit since the collar was so tight. "Making sure you don't get away." Rajhea answered simply, grabbing her other leg but Baerah pulled it back quickly, not going to let her pin it down too. She bit her lip in slight alarm as she heard the green blood start growling and she tried to kick at her, hoping to distract her enough to try and slip her foot out of the binding which she figured was a chain because it felt like it had gaps in it and was heavier than rope. Rajhea wasn't phased by the weak attempt at an attack and grabbed her foot, jerking it down roughly and making Baerah gasp in pain. She tried to pull her foot away but Rajhea easily kept her grip on it, chaining it to the other bed post tightly. "Cute, Baerah." the green blood said, her voice growing lower as she moved to the side of the bed and grabbed her mace again. She watched as Baerah flinched and she grabbed the leash, pulling it up and backwards and making Baerah's head go back with it.

She smirked as she heard her gasp for air and tied it to the same post as the handcuffs, making sure her moirail couldn't look down without strangling herself, and placed the mace at the collar of her black shirt with her teal treble cleft symbol on it. She dug one of the spikes on the mace into the fabric at the collar and started pulling it down, ripping it and catching Baerah's attention. "R-Rajhea what are you doing?!" she yelped and tried to look down but the collar cut off her airway when she tried to turn her head down to see. "Y-you know this is my favorite shirt!" "You have more of them." she replied flatly and continued to rip the clothing. "Rajhea!" she started squirming again as she heard the ripping stop. "I swear if you rip my other shirt-" she stopped in mid sentence as she realized her moirail was ripping her clothes. Why would she be doing that? "R-Rajhea…" Baerah had grown quieter and Rajhea leaned closer to her face, her smile growing. "What is it Baerah?" she asked, moving the mace up to the collar of her striped shirt and digging the spike into it.

"What are you doing?" the teal blood asked slowly, still not raising her voice to how it was before. "Hmmm?" Rajhea mused, starting to tug on the mace and causing it to tear the threads of the shirt. Baerah tensed up and fidgeted, trying to get away from the weapon even though she knew it would do nothing. "Why are you ripping my clothes?!" she sounded alarmed now, her voice finally growing louder. Baerah bit her lip as she looked up at her moirail's smiling face and saw the smile grow, flinching slightly as she felt a hand on her cheek since she was unable to look down. "Because they're in the way." the green blood replied simply and quickly pulled the mace down to the end of the shirt, tearing it open along with her bra, the loud ripping noise being the only response to her comment other than Baerah's strangled whimper that she tried to hold back.

Rajhea pushed the ripped fabric aside with the mace and then dragged it lightly across her moirail's exposed stomach, watching her breathing become a bit faster from a combination of fear and the tight collar around her neck that was starting to make her light headed. Baerah was convinced that her moirail was going to kill her. She closed her eyes and waited for it, not wanting to see the mace swing up into her line of vision before it came down on her chest. But nothing ever hit her. Instead she felt the restriction on the collar around her neck loosen when the leash was untied and her head dropped back down normally, causing her to open her eyes and looked to see what her moirail was doing. She tensed up a bit as she saw the green blood's attention was on her pants, more specifically the button keeping them closed. She was opening her mouth to say something but stopped as she felt the zipper of her pants go down, her eyes widening in surprise. She had thought the only reason her shirt was removed was so that there would be nothing between the mace and her chest but now she was starting to question what her moirail was doing.

"Rajhea what-eh?!" Baerah started but broke off in a startled yelp as she felt Rajhea's tongue on her stomach, seeing her face against her skin now. She had gone to staring at her pants instead of watching her moirail and hadn't noticed her duck her head closer. "You taste really good Baerah." the green blood mused before running her tongue over her stomach again, feeling her shiver. The sudden thought of her moirail eating her crossed Baerah's mind and caused her to tense up once again, she was a cannibal after all. The teal blood felt Rajhea's tongue trail up her stomach and stop at her chest, the taller troll looking to her moirail's neck for a moment before smirking and biting it. A loud startled squeak came from Baerah who hadn't been expecting the attack on her neck. "Ow! Rajhea don't! That hurts!" she nearly shouted, able to feel her sharp teeth pierce her skin. If she was going to eat her, the least she could do was kill her first. Rajhea let go and moved her head up a bit to see her face, licking the blood off the corners of her mouth.

"Your blood tastes even better." the green blood mused, her voice getting lower. Baerah stared at her, able to feel her blood starting to run down her neck and onto the torn shirt. What was her moirail really doing? Was she going to make her suffer for not spending as much time with her before she killed her? Baerah was too distracted by her thoughts to realize Rajhea was ripping the sleeves of her torn shirt open until she felt the fabric being pulled away from her. She jumped and tried to move her arms down but the handcuffs stopped her, causing her to make a disgruntled noise. Rajhea snickered as she heard her and grabbed the leash, pulling it up and Baerah's face closer with it. "Sounds like someone doesn't like being tied up." the green blood taunted and watched as her moirail's face turned slightly teal. "I-I don't!" Baerah said quickly, gasping around the collar's hold on her neck "I'm n-not a woofbeast!" Rajhea's snickering got louder as she leaned closer, going back to her neck and nipping at it bellow the collar. Baerah yelped in surprise and tried to move her head away but the grip on the leash tightened and kept her in place.

She wrapped the leash around her hand to have a better grip on it and bit the same spot harder, hearing her moirail's breath catch in her throat as she tried not to gasp or whine from the pain. Rajhea let go and licked the blood that slipped from the bite mark before climbing up onto the bed and straddling Baerah's hip, the startled and confused look on her face amusing her. Did she really not understand what was happening? She decided that the teal blood was trying to hold onto whatever strand of hope there was of her moirail going 'back to normal' and letting her go so she was dealing with it. "R-Rajhea..get off.." the teal blood stammered a bit as more scenarios ran through her mind. She could be killed, she could be tortured, she could be eaten. The thoughts stopped as she came to one that made her mind go blank. There was no way her moirail would do what she was now thinking.

"No." Rajhea said and leaned forward, licking Baerah's neck and making her squeak in surprise. She smirked before moving down a little and nipping at her collar bone, able to see little marks appear where her sharp teeth slightly broke the skin. She started squirming a little as she felt the green blood's tongue run over the little bite marks she had just left and bit her lip to keep from making noise. Rajhea didn't want that. She moved even father down to her moirail's breasts and licked one of the nipples, looking up to her face to see her reaction. Baerah let out a startled high pitched gasp and tried to move away from Rajhea's mouth but the restraints only allowed her to arch her back a little, which wasn't what she wanted. The green blood snickered at her reaction and licked the bud again, getting a louder gasp from her, and then started sucking on it. Baerah couldn't help but let out a whiny moan that turned into a yelp when she felt Rajhea's teeth close around it. The green blood rolled it between them, careful not to make her moirail bleed, and listened to her go back to her whiny moans, able to hear her name slipping out quietly between every few of them.

She slipped her free hand up to Baerah's other breast and started rubbing it, feeling the teal blood squirm under her touch as she started panting. "R-Rajhea!" she whimpered, unable to keep from arching her back slightly against her. She let go and replaced her mouth with her hand, continuing to massage both of her breasts as she leaned up towards Baerah's face. "Is something wrong Baerah?" she asked, her voice low as she looked her moirail's flushed face over. "W-wh…" she gasped out, trying to catch her breath and calm down but it wasn't working that well. "Hmm? I cant answer what you don't ask." Rajhea said, smiling now as she watched the teal blood close her eyes and turn her head away, only panting as a response. She smirked with amusement as she watched her trying to keep from moaning until she felt her legs moving, the chains rattling and catching her attention so she moved her hands away, hearing a slightly disappointed whine come from her. Rajhea noticed she was trying to move her legs together but the chains were keeping them apart, her smirk growing as her hand moved to her closest leg and made her stop moving. She could feel her trembling slightly under her touch and slowly slid her hand closer to the part growing more sensitive.

"You're shaking Baerah, is something wrong?" Rajhea taunted lightly, watching the other troll pull at the handcuffs as she bit her lip. "Well?" she slid a finger along the seam down the middle of her black pants, getting a louder gasp that instantly turned into a moan as her hips bucked a little from the contact she could feel through her pants. "A-ah! Rajhea!" she moaned louder and tried to pull her legs together. The green blood grew more amused and pushed her one leg down harder, forcing her to stop moving as she rubbed the same spot again a bit harder this time. Baerah let out a shaky whine as she tried to move her hips against Rajhea's finger but was having a harder time moving now. "Do you want something Baerah?" she asked, moving her hand up to the hem of her moirail's undone jeans and slipping her fingers under it. The teal blood whimpered and nodded, closing her eyes and leaning her head back slightly as she started panting from the new feeling between her legs. "What do you want?" Rajhea asked, teasing her now as she tugged on the jeans and made Baerah bite her lip as she tried not to gasp and moan again. "I-I…I…" she panted and squirmed slightly against Rajhea's hand and the chains. "What is it Baerah? What do you want?" the green blood asked, leaning up so she was hovering over Baerah as she waited for an answer.

Her moirail started taking deeper breaths to try and calm down, opening her eyes slightly so she could look up at her as her cheeks became more teal. "I want you Rajhea." she breathed, managing to keep her voice straight. Rajhea looked startled, having expected an answer relating to wanting to be pleasured and nothing else, but climbed over Baerah so she was strattling her and leaned closer so their faces were inches apart. She stared at her for a moment before sliding her hands over the collar around her moirail's neck and then wrapping her arms around, closing the distance as she kissed her. Rajhea smiled slightly as Baerah kissed her back almost instantly, hearing the handcuffs being pulled against again as the teal blood tried to bring her arm around her to pull her closer. Rajhea broke the kiss to let Baerah catch her breath and grabbed the leash, pulling on it a bit to get her attention. "Now that you know you don't need anyone but me…" she mused and tugged harder, bringing Baerah's face closer "Let's finish what I started~"

* * *

**told you it was bad **

**AND I'M SO SORRY RAJHEA IS OUT OF CHARACTER **


End file.
